Dirty little secrets
by Marie5203
Summary: Never have I ever dirty version the gang asks some weird questions and who drinks the most read to find out
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my second story and I'm pretty new at this but I will update a lot at the most it'll take one week for me to update for all stories I write this is the never have I ever game but when they have done it they take a drink and put a point in their paper it includes Marlene, will, Lynne, seek, uri, tris, four , Christina and sharlene**

tris pov

I walk to the bunks I'm getting ready to train the new initiates we are doing something different there will be the transfers and the dauntless born me and four will be working together I smile at the thought of working with him we had been secretly dating and maybe taken it pretty far if you know what I mean but I wasn't going to let that leak four promised not to say a word about it when I go to lunch with my phone I sit next to him and say

"I'm excited really excited I can't wait and please let me be the bad one who yells at the candor this time last year you did it to Christina and it was awesome I want to try" I pout he sighs and looks at me

"if you shut up you _can_ I have a hang over" i chuckle

"Where you drinking with someone or not" he nods

"with zeke and uri" I chuckle and see seek and uri walking to use they looked sick

"I hate hang overs four promise me to not give me beer ever again" I burst into laughter so does everyone else then Eric comes in and says

"looks like another new leader is hear and they are the first girl to be a leader in the history of dauntless tris can you come up here" I get up and walk up the steps to the ledge when I get there I see Peter angry he hated me and I hated himand now I'm a leader I look at Eric for him to continue

"tell _everyone_ how this is going to go down" I smile

"when they come they won't be split into two groups we broke down the wall the dauntless born does not need to be split from the transfers as you know I'm from abnegation so I thought it was pretty stupid there wasn't separate bathrooms since we broke down the wall there is two bathrooms and two extra beds me and four will be taking those beds so we can monitor the initiates there will be a ferret and in the morning we get to make some noise and wake them up they will be trained together to and there will be new rules the initiates will get assigned last years initiates so they can hear stories about how they where and what happened we are going to say where we where born into me and four will also get them four will have to participate because he is one of the trainers though he's not looking forward to it oh and if your like me or four we won't have to tell out real names and since I'm a prior that means I don't have to tell them my family's in the government and is pretty important Eric do you have anything to add"

" yes if they decide to act like what you did and let themselfs out of the company or stand up to one of the trainers they gain point well not for leaving without permission but when you ran after us to play the capture the flag even though you where hurt you forced yourself to come that is pure strength even though you were to be kicked out but nope you decided to stick with us and force your way to the top" I smile and return to lunch I sit next to four again who was asleep I wake him up and drag him to the bunks where we moved into yesterday and plop him in the bed his was right next to mine I was looking for a bottle of Advil I had brought incase I got a headache or four got a headache someone walked in it was Eric I look up and don't give him a second look I end up finding it and taking my bottle of water I move four so he wakes up I hand him two pills and my water bottle he takes the pills and drinks some water I put it back on my bed and turn to eric

"yes Eric do you need something" he crosses his arms

"are you two dating" I freeze but recover quickly

"no why" he eyes my water

"you just let him drink from your water bottle" I chuckle

"you have also drank from my beer that doesn't mean we are together Eric" he looks at me and hen remembers and chuckle

"Yeah but I was a little drunk then and you didn't give it to me" I sigh

"look we are not together and I've also shared my water with christine and uri and zeke" he looks shocked

"so you don't have the littlest bit of love for four" I freeze and eye him

"can you keep a secret" I say blushing like I'm going to tell him I like four he nods and I say evily

"so can I " and smirk evily

"so your not going to answer a simple question okay how about you answer this do you have a diary"

" yes and your not getting to it its in a secret place" - erudite headquarters in zacks apartment- he lifts my mattress he finds a plain book with nothing in it it wasn't my diary it was a book I was going to read he flips through it and throws it

"you snuck in a possession didn't you" I smile

"a lot of people did" I remember sneaking it in I forgot about it and hide it in my mattress I was thinking about reading it when the initiates are there we go over the whole meet us in the bunks after the choosing ceremony the next morning wake up four who slept since yesterday's lunch I woke him by pushing him off of the bed he woke up and looked at me I said

"wake wake it's time to wake I'll out a gun to your head get out butt out of bed" it was my theme for him to get up I always wake him up this is the new way I chuckle we eat and go to the choosing ceremony divergent doesn't matter I guess dauntless love getting them since they are a lot stronger and less fearful I am in the front I see my parents coming by I walk to them and give them a hug some dauntless who forgot that I was a prior were shocked I wave to them I smile sweetly to the abnegation and erudite I see zack who hugs me I told him to bring my diary he did he handed it to me spit had the word journal on it it was mostly blank except the few words of the test I wrote and how I made my decision e hands it to me I can obviously see that Eric saw it I handed zack some thing it was a few things I found out about and it was a secret departmant to that had a few chemicals I wanted him to study he thanks me and leaves a few knew people saw a few people I see a condor family it was the government of candor I say hi and ask if there children or choosing today

"yes they are they are a little scared"

"do anything you want and choose what you want the test is a guide for your choosing I got three and went with dauntless so remember if you don't choose this everyone will still love you and you both are beautiful" it was to girls they thank me and I saw a spark in one of their eyes I knew they would join and I loved that part when they left I Eric tried to grab the _diary_ I block him and say

"heck no I ain't letting you read this plus it doesn't have much but I think my brother wrote something in the diary for me after I see it I'll think about letting you read it now go away you weirdo" I smile and start laughing he was tickling me he was a real softie sometime I managed to keep it away and he finally leaves me alone the ceremony begins this time I got to speak I said all of the things I decide to say something for the ones that are choosing

"you guys I want you to know that even if your family hates a faction that you always wanted and dreamed about going to think about yourself abnegation was the group I was born into and. Went to dauntless yes I left my family but I did not belong there and at heart I know my own mind pick the one you want not he one your parents and family want" some of the people had a look of thought the first was dauntless the first one went to abnegation I smile and remember that he asked me why I left and his heart changed when I told him what I did he looked at me I nodded in excepts census he goes to them they excepts him after that I look at the candor girl I saw I couldn't remember Her name but I didn't care when it was her turn she stood up striaght and walked with pride she cut her hand and put it over dauntless I lcant hold back but to cheer I gave her my seat and said

"you will be happy and I'll make sure you don't get a tough time and remember this you can pick any name you want my real name isn't tris it's Beatrice and you get to pick one of the initiates including me to be paired up with so think about your nickname if you don't like your real you can keep your family history a secret like I did and remember not to say anything about four he's one of the trainers and does get defensive okay " she nods and smiles when we get to the train we jump I'm last and four picks me up and helps me in the intimates saw and said

"are you two dating" I shake my head no and laugh

"Hey Eric they asked he same thin you did yesterday" he laughed some people spotted my journal in my arms and four snatches it

"what's this ooh it's a diary the diary of our leader tris"

,"give it back I only wrote what I got on my test results and my brother wrote something to me and I don't know what it is and it can be something personal so please give it back or I'll tell everyone your real name" he freezes and hands it back

"your no fun" I chukle

"Don't do that ever again _four " _

_"_Tris it's time to jump_" _i nod and press the door open I count to three and jump I run to the ledge and stand on it I wait for everyone to get off he train I wait when they all huddle I say

"who's going to be the first jumper" they look at me

"whats down there"

"dauntless" they look at me like I'm an idiot a candor says

"what are you stupid we mean when we jump is there a net or water" I smile

"I can't tell you that and the first lesson your going to learn is your a dauntless not a candor and if I wanted to hear smart mouths and brats I would have joined them that seems harsh but wait until you hear what we went through so keep you mouth shut" she get silent and I repeat my first question then a abnegation raises her hand

"finally I won't be the only abnegation first jumper come on up jump when your ready don't sit in the net " she nods and jumps fast four was already down there helping them he next went the last one was the candor girl I talked to she jumped lifelessly when she got down I then jumped four helped me down I thank him we go to the bunks everyone looked at us

"these ar the bunk boys and girls luckly unlike this year there is a girl bathroom and a boy bathroom but boys will see other boys and girls will see other girls me and four will be sleeping in hear so girls don't go in boys bathroom and boys don't go in girls bathroom no messing around with the signs they nod and I turn and show they were indented in I turn back around and say

"go to a bed those two are not to be taken " they looked normal but had a few things on my side I sit down on it and four sits on his and say

"next time you wake me don't kick me off my bed" everyone heard him and I laughed

"no thank you I'll wake you up nice and early " he looks at me and wants to sleep he does end up falling asleep when it's lunch I kicked him off the bed everyone saw it and heard me

"wake wake it's time to wake ill put a gun to your head get your butt out of bed" he looks at me and runs to my diary which was on my bed I grab it

"no you remember what I said that means anytime you try to take it without permission" he pouts

"please" I shake my head no and then say

"it's time for lunch if your hungry go eat you didn't eat dinner yesterday they all picked already you got a little abnegation boy I got the candor girl I talked to " I plop on my bed and start reading what zack out in my diary it had the explanation of dreams and what they mean since I've hadi occurring dreams that still come every night I read it what it meant bugged me it meant a deep secret will come out I didn't want anything to come out right now my only secret is I'm dating four and we have had some 'fun' as we call it I wonder how a secret will be let out I grow the book across the room people had came in a minute ago and I threw it across he room I put my knees to my face and shake my head I was in denial then I realized he's a genius he's right plus I know it'll come out one point but it still disturbs me I guess Eric walked in when I threw it and saw me throw it

"I hate sience and what's written in that devilish book" he picks it up and read what my brother wrote out loud then looks at me I look at him almost in tears

"I have two secrets and I don't want them to be known not now anyways" four looks at me I gave him the eyes that me and him where one and he understood he looked at me and said

"what are they"

"you my friend don't need to know now hand me the devil book" Eric hands me it and I rip out a piece and write something get a cup of water take my lighter and burn it then drop it in the water it was really burnt up to one corner I sigh and lay down and curl up

"so your brother found this out" I nod

"and now I hate sience " I lay on my stomach and four is thinking then his face went to horror and he stands up and goes to the bathroom trying to hide but then you here him swear and Eric looks at me

"it has something to do with him doesn't it "

"no but he knows what it is and now that I think about it it's a yes I know his real name and that's probably what he just realized" Eric remembers

"can you tell me his real name" I shake my head no and then he asks

"are you a virgin" my face goes to horror

"no no no I am not answering that you will, have to get it out of me a different way" he looks at me

"okay how about never have I ever" I think and then say

"okay we'll play later tonight get the others to play and make sure four is not punching a wall" Eric walks in and carrys out I really scared four he turns to me and says

"don't even give a hint of my real name you know the trauma I had for me to hide my real name" I nod and roll my eyes

" I am going to play never have I ever with him and the gang your playing so I won't be the only sane one in the group" he nods and it's dinner time after a few hours I go to dinner and sit down the whole gang decided to just play it in the bunks for everyone to see I sigh and know what Eric will say after dinner I go to the bunks we all form a circle the newbies decided to watch I frown holding back a smile to Eric who smirked evilly he then blurted

"I'll start" my head fills with hopes then he says.

"never have I ever had fun in bed with someone in this circle" I reach for my drink and drink so did four Christine and will and zeke he eyes Christine and she blurts

"I was drunk" and zeke eyes her and says

"then your a light drinker" they notice I drank and so did four they look at us and will says

"I'll go next" I frown scared then he says

"never have I ever had fun in bed with four" I reach for my drink again and everyone looks at four I blush

"tris why didn't you tell me I'm going to tell your brother"

" no you won't " then I heard clapping

"tris mind telling me if you used protection" my face goes red

"I'm not an idiot zack and why are you here" he points to eric

"he said he would give me information on you being naughty if I came" I eye Eric

" oh and is four good in bed" Christina says and everyone eyes me

"I guess I don't know and I'll go next" i Think of what to say and then

"never have I ever kissed Eric " almost everyone picks up there glass including four I eye him

"Four care to explain" he eyes me and then glares at zeke who chuckles

"truth or dare and I was forced to run out and kiss him with makeup and a dress on and then smack him and yell at him for kissing me and then grope the next person I see" I raise my eye brow

"I'll go next" four says

"never have I ever had dreams of killing anyone in this circle" Eric and I and Marlene take a drink every one looks at me and then I say

"what" Eric raises his brow

" well he had it coming you don't treat me like dirt and then demand to know everything about me" I say four and Eric eye me

"I'll go next" says zeke"

"never have I ever had dreams about killing four" I reach for my drink and four eyes me

"it was before I fell head over heals with you" everyone looks consurned

"well he's not the only one I was talking about" everyone was still in shock I realize someone was video taping us I didnt care

"I'll go next" says Marlene

"Never have I ever had wanted to not be friends with someone in this circle" I reach for my glass again everyone eyes me then Christina eyes me

"What I hate shopping and hate flirty girls the flirty girls not referring to you and plus zeke is crazy and it's really weird to be friends with him same with uri" she is less offended then Lynne goes

"never have I ever been kissed by someone in this group" I pick up my glass

"that's not including four" everyone eyes me again except for Eric who looks away four looks at the people in the group

"Eric do you know about this since your not surprised" Eric blushes

"I was I uh I umm I don't have an accuse " he blushes and four tries to stand up but I sit on his lap

"oh no you don't you are not beating him up cause he will beat you up and I want my man not to be beat up " I kiss him so he clams down It works then the next person goes uri

"never have I ever been kissed by Eric" me Christina and Lynne pick up our drink will glares at Eric who looks away

"I was drunk like really drunk I barely remembered it" then it was Lynnes turn she says

"never have I ever had fun in bed with uri" Shauna picks up her drink we look at her in shock now it's shaunas turn

"never have I ever trusted tris" Christina and four pick up there drinks I eye will , zeke and uri and my jaw drops Eric also picked up his drink I get off of fours lap and sit down I cross my arms it's Eric's turn again

"never have I ever not been jealous of four" no one else picks up their drink except me I look at four who looked hurt they all shrug Then it's will's turn

"never have I ever know the truth about four not telling anyone his real name and I have never heard what his real name was" I pick up my drink so does four Caleb looks at me and then whispers in my ear

"tell me or I'll tell them your little secret" I look at him and blurt

"which one" he looks at me and makes a cut on his arm and I say

"you wouldnt" he smirks then I say

"then tell them my pride wouldn't be wrecked one bit" he smirks then blurts

"tris used to cut herself each time she was askd out by a guy she didn't want to date" I look away

"your mean you know that right" I say and pout he chuckles looks at me

"I didn't cut my self like that I made a scratch I don't have scars I've never used a knife and it was to make sure I was not having a nightmare" that makes them less mad and curious

"alright next person" it was me and I scrunch up my nose

"never have I ever told my deepest darkest secret to anyone" Christina and four reach for their drinks I look at four and he raises his brow and says

"I expect you to tell me tonight " I shake my head no and he looks hurt fours turn

"never have I ever heard this much drama in my life " I pick up my drink they don't question Eric's drinks his too next is zeke

"never have I ever wished to kill Eric or tried to" I drink my drink and my drink it gone they look at me

"what he treated me like dirt and demanded to know everything about me" I get more of my drink and I get ready I shake my head I was the first one to have one cup down Marlenes turn

never have I ever doubted I am amazing and irresistible " I reach for my cup everyone looks at me I shrink and move my head so my hair hides my face Caleb tickles me I start laughing and push him

"don't tickle me " I pout and everyone mumbles

"adorable " ...four blurts

"I think I'm going to need to run to the store tonight" everyone eyes him as his face goes red

"I said that out load didn't i" we nod and Caleb is being held back by me I end up tying Caleb to a chair

Lynne's turn

"never have I ever seen tris in booty shorts and a crop top that is tight" four reaches for his drink

"may I ask why you where the only person who saw her like that" we blush a deep shade of red

"fun in bed he wanted me in little clothes when he saw what I was wearing he wouldn't resist" Caleb is trying to get out of the chair and is yelling at four I put the peace serum in him and he calm done and mumbles something I look away and shake my head

"hey umm lets do something worse than this lets do the truth serum in the order we went in this game and we each have to make someone do something as in if you all wanted to see me in booty shorts and a crop top that was tight than you would write that out" they all nod and four says

"if we go with exactly what she is talking about I have a little umm black leather booty shorts a black leather crop top and some stuff that came with it that I will refuse to say tris please don't tell them" I chuckle and says

"what is so bad about a hat and a whip" the last word everyone was stunned

"never used that I guess when he moved in it was there and he didn't know how to get rid of it and keep a spotless reputation that doesn't say he is a creep " everyone calms down


	2. Chapter 2

**tris pov**

me and four decide to go home but four was in the lovey dovey mode all he wanted to do was hug me and kiss me so when we left he picked me up i shriek cutely and he starts kissing me a laugh i kiss back we pass alot of people then i saw jeanine oh no oh well four didnt care but she might try to ask me something or something then i forgot caleb was teid in uris place i chuckle and then say

"you didnt met my brother leave did you" chuckles and we run back caleb was asleep jeanine walks in and sees us on tie him i chuckle and say

"i still cant beleive he tried to hurt you its unlike him" he stares intensely and then declares

"hes a nerd" caleb woke up to that and jumped at four who didnt fight back while i yelled at caleb who was punching four he still didnt fight back i inject caleb with peace serum and he calms down i help four up and kiss him

"thank you for not hitting back i know he would have been out like a light if you did but he would hate you more for that you get to kiss me during lunch and dinner and all the meals and training and here and every where even if im getting a tattoo okay" he smiles and kisses me caleb yells ew and gross and disgusting stuff like that me and four laugh. I let the serum wear off which was fast four was attending to his wounds and chuckled when he said

"caleb your pretty strong for a nerd" he gets defensive i turn and kiss him caleb glares and i say something to get him angry

"lets go get a tattoo or something when we bring back Caleb or we can go visit abnegation after that and tell our parents they will be very happy all except marcus he never liked me because i guess i wasn't a true abnegation oh well sucks to be him" i say sassyly

"Beatrice i want to go home now bring me home" i nod and me and four walk four takes his gun and puts eric in chage for now he nods and listens well we go to the erudite place when we walk in people go silent when they see four im going off on caleb about hurting him i kiss four a few more times and he smiles and picks me up i just laugh and caleb finds his friends four finally puts me down i kiss him and say hi to calebs friends caleb introduces me as his sister one of his friends pop up and say

"hey caleb whos the hottie" four turned to him and said

"shes mine so back off" i stare and say

"you look hot when you get jealous" he smiles

"do i" i nod and we kiss again i glares at the boy who got a little mad i turn to caleb

"ill tell mom you said hi and stuff see you later" we wave and run off he picks me up and puts me over his shoulder when he walked down the stairs some man came to us and said

"please come with us" we grab their collars they dont finch jeanine pops up and says

"put them down please" we do and i chuckle and say

" what you ned this time if it consurnes caleb hes back he also did this to four this morning guess he has an issue with my man" four hugs me from behind and kisses me i kiss back then look at jeanine

"im afraid it has something to do with ou and four dating abnegation and erudite dont like it dauntless say its fine and its cute and amity has no denies they like that you to are together and so do candor though i know its a bit hard but i dont want the lovey dovey out of dauntless headquarters" i shake my head no

" its only two against three the three overrules and no you cant tell me i cant kiss him but you do know what they say your going mad" she looks angry and flustured we walk away and dont kiss but have a laughing fit on her face we go to the abnegation to see my mom and dad four hugged me infront of them i smile they look at me and then marcus saw and said

"you cant show love here both of you stop its now against law for you two to be near each other" i laugh

"you cant band me from my man plus hes got a women and a kid to take care of" i rub my tummy lying smoothly marcus looked at us and then screamed in fusturation we laugh and then i tell my parents i dont have a baby YET so they calmed down we go back to the bunks and are kissing while he carries me eric sees us i didnt think he knew four smiled a bright smile i have never seen i smiled to and kiss him eric just stared and we eyed him

"what" he smiles

"ive never seen four smile like that dont break his heart i dont want to see him cry i have never and i hope i will never " i smile and four puts me down we go to the tattoo shop i see tori and i say hi i ask four what i should get and he said how about a tattoo like mine" i smile and nod he shows tori the tattoo and asks me to take my shirt off i did but kept my chest covered four kisses my forehead and the pain spreads through my body but i dont care shes done after a while and smiled at her work i thank her and put my shirt on and then said

"lets go find a crop top so i can show of the tattoo he smiles we go into a store i see cute crop tops but i didnt want a tight one i wanted one that moved freely and looked nice i found one it was black and said my name is trouble i laughed and bought it along with a pair of skinny jeans we go to his apartment i change and get ready he takes a shower grabbed something he forgot we go into the bunks and sit on our bedds we see the initiates they are just sitting around we come in laughing about jeanines face when i got mad at her he did a little funny act of what he imagined her as and it was hilarious they initiates look at me

"what jus because i lead this place dont mean i have to be boring freak like the erudite chick jeanine i cant beleive my brother and her often talk like ew" i say four laughs i turn to grab my journal which is missing i tell four he shrugs and says we could get a new one kater dinner comes fast i rememeber i started writing in it a few days ago i was a little scared but oh well i walk off and poeple see my back and four decides he wanted to show his to so he went shirtless i was there way before him and a few girls where with him christina saw my tattoo and the four walked past her and she shrieked

"you guys got matching tattoos will can we do that please dont you love me" she pouts since he told her no and he did love her just didnt want a tattoo right now i chuckle

do you like how im showing of my midd section you always say its cute when i do that" she smiles and says

"omg tris im sooooo jealous i want a body like that" she pouts bet gets destracted by some one walking in i didnt care but by the looks of it four didnt like who it was i turn marcus i stand up and point my gun to his head so does four and then marcus says

"cant i talk to my own son please i came to see him and where is your shirt son" he smiles and turns

"i dont need one dad" everyone stared at them then i push marcus away and say

"unless he is fine with it i want you to leave or i will shoot im not afraid to do a little time and i know why you asked the question so do as i say marcus" he smirks and says

"fine then tell them you will hurt my sons feelings and he will be picked on do as you please im leaving now " four looks at me with worry and i kiss him my gun still pointing at his father than i say

"i wont say a word with out permission babe" he smiles and i kiss him again

he touches my tattoo and then i feel a cold hand and twist theres a gun to my head i push four and take the persons gun it was peter i frown and kick him four was sitting on the floor grumpy

" that hurt dont push me bully" i chuckle and help him up kissing him again we sit down and i put my head on is shoulder eric came behind us and tickled me i playfully pushed him

"dontr tickle me" i say pouting and than sit on fours lap suggling using four to protect me i wrap his arms aroung im i hand no choice to put my leg on one side and the other on the other fourlooks down and kisses me

"you trapped yourself your safe from eric but not from me" i start laughing trying to get him away some of the new ones looked a us and smiled everyone laughed and then we started tickling each other i run from a mob of people i try to hide but cant i get tackled by people eric stands on thye ledge and then says

"alright alright that was fun but lets get to practice and work" we do and live lives on me and four get married he finnaly came out with his story we had two children and they joined us and live lived on and on


End file.
